An epic tale
by EpicTale
Summary: Je m'appelle Penny Took, et j'ai la merveilleuse chance, ironie bien sûr, d'avoir comme frère Pippin Took, le plus stupide de tous les hobbits de la Comté. Mais en plus de ça, j'ai aussi eût le droit au cousin idiot qui va avec, Merry Brandebouc. Et si, au lieu de partir à quatre à l'auberge de Bree, pour retrouver un certain magicien gris, ils étaient partis à cinq?
1. prologue

— **Je te laisse, on va manger.**

— **Je peux venir avec vous ?**

— **Non ! On reste entre adultes !**

— **Adultes,** j'étouffais un rire**, de qui tu parles là Pip'?**

— **Eh ! De nous !**

— **Allez, laissez moi venir avec vous.. J'ai pas encore pris mon goûter en plus de ça..**

— **Tu sais même pas où on va.**

— **Si, je suis pas stupide !**

— **Et on va où ... ?**

— **Au cultures du ...**

— **Bon ... C'est d'accord, tu peux venir avec nous. Mais tu as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi.**

— **J'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui dises ça... Merci beaucoup !**

— **Bon allez, on se dépêche, Merry doit nous attendre !**

**.**

_Et si, au lieu de partir à quatre à l'auberge de Bree, pour retrouver un certain magicien gris, ils étaient partis à cinq?_

— **CHAPITRE I —****—**

****  
**Ê**tre une personne de petite taille, n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Encore, quand vous êtes dans votre pays, où ne vivent que des personne qui sont pareilles que vous, passe encore. Mais lorsque vous sortez de votre contrée, sans avoir rien demandé, et qu'en plus de ça, vous vous retrouvez dans une taverne avec des "Grandes Gens", c'est une autre paire de manche. C'est ce qui m'est malheureusement arrivé. Mais laissez moi tout vous raconter, depuis le début.  
Je m'appelle Penny Took, et j'ai la merveilleuse chance, ironie bien sûr, d'avoir comme frère Pippin Took, le plus stupide de tous les hobbits de la Comté. Mais en plus de ça, j'ai aussi eût le droit au cousin idiot qui va avec, Merry Brandebouc. Vous voyez, vivre avec deux personnes comme ça, n'aide pas beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure des années, je devint de plus en plus proche d'eux, et parfois même, aussi stupide. Et depuis quelques années, nous formions un trio. Evidemment toutes les personnes avec un peu de bon sens, nous redoutaient. Sans aucunes raisons d'ailleurs. Bon, peut-être que quelques fois, nous empruntions des choses ou de la nourriture qui n'étaient pas à nous, mais un jour ou l'autre, nous allions les rendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
Mais je restais avec eux, je l'avoue, aussi par intérêt. Juste pour une certaine personne, qui m'intéressait. Un peu.

**— Alors, on pense à un certain gars au yeux bleus?**  
**— Avec des cheveux noirs?**  
**— Oh, fermez-la vous deux ! Dis-je**  
**— Hmm.. Quelle mauvaise humeur rigola Pippin**  
**— Moi je trouve qu'elle est plus gentille que d'habitude renchérit Merry.**  
**— En revanche, vous, vous êtes aussi idiots que d'habitude !**  
**— On sait, mais après tout, tu as mon sang dans tes veines, donc toi aussi tu est idiote ! Expliqua mon frère**  
**— Je suis d'accord avec vous, cher Took. Dit Merry**  
**— Voulez-vous être d'accord avec mon poing ? Menaçais-je**  
**— Non merci, ça ira ...**

Nous nous trouvions actuellement dans un champ. Merry avait monté la garde, tandis que Pippin et moi avions "emprunté" quelques légumes dans les cultures d'un vieux hobbit grincheux et qui n'était pas prêteur. Mais évidemment, qui voulait dire Merry monter la garde, voulait dire qu'ont s'étaient fait repérés.

— **Merry, si jamais il nous attrape, je te tue ! Hurlais-je**

— **Mais suis nous, au lieu de crier ! **

Courir dans un champ de maïs, n'étais pas de tout repos. Mais quand en plus, un vieux était en train d'essayer de vous transpercer de sa fourche, c'était assez fatiguant.


	2. Chapitre 1

— **Je te laisse, on va manger.**

— **Je peux venir avec vous ?**

— **Non ! On reste entre adultes !**

— **Adultes,** j'étouffais un rire**, de qui tu parles là Pip'?**

— **Eh ! De nous !**

— **Allez, laissez moi venir avec vous.. J'ai pas encore pris mon goûter en plus de ça..**

— **Tu sais même pas où on va.**

— **Si, je suis pas stupide !**

— **Et on va où ... ?**

— **Au cultures du ...**

— **Bon ... C'est d'accord, tu peux venir avec nous. Mais tu as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi.**

— **J'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui dises ça... Merci beaucoup !**

— **Bon allez, on se dépêche, Merry doit nous attendre !**

**.**

_Et si, au lieu de partir à quatre à l'auberge de Bree, pour retrouver un certain magicien gris, ils étaient partis à cinq?_

— **CHAPITRE I —****—**

****  
**Ê**tre une personne de petite taille, n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Encore, quand vous êtes dans votre pays, où ne vivent que des personne qui sont pareilles que vous, passe encore. Mais lorsque vous sortez de votre contrée, sans avoir rien demandé, et qu'en plus de ça, vous vous retrouvez dans une taverne avec des "Grandes Gens", c'est une autre paire de manche. C'est ce qui m'est malheureusement arrivé. Mais laissez moi tout vous raconter, depuis le début.  
Je m'appelle Penny Took, et j'ai la merveilleuse chance, ironie bien sûr, d'avoir comme frère Pippin Took, le plus stupide de tous les hobbits de la Comté. Mais en plus de ça, j'ai aussi eût le droit au cousin idiot qui va avec, Merry Brandebouc. Vous voyez, vivre avec deux personnes comme ça, n'aide pas beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure des années, je devint de plus en plus proche d'eux, et parfois même, aussi stupide. Et depuis quelques années, nous formions un trio. Evidemment toutes les personnes avec un peu de bon sens, nous redoutaient. Sans aucunes raisons d'ailleurs. Bon, peut-être que quelques fois, nous empruntions des choses ou de la nourriture qui n'étaient pas à nous, mais un jour ou l'autre, nous allions les rendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
Mais je restais avec eux, je l'avoue, aussi par intérêt. Juste pour une certaine personne, qui m'intéressait. Un peu.

**— Alors, on pense à un certain gars au yeux bleus?**  
**— Avec des cheveux noirs?**  
**— Oh, fermez-la vous deux ! Dis-je**  
**— Hmm.. Quelle mauvaise humeur rigola Pippin**  
**— Moi je trouve qu'elle est plus gentille que d'habitude renchérit Merry.**  
**— En revanche, vous, vous êtes aussi idiots que d'habitude !**  
**— On sait, mais après tout, tu as mon sang dans tes veines, donc toi aussi tu est idiote ! Expliqua mon frère**  
**— Je suis d'accord avec vous, cher Took. Dit Merry**  
**— Voulez-vous être d'accord avec mon poing ? Menaçais-je**  
**— Non merci, ça ira ...**

Nous nous trouvions actuellement dans un champ. Merry avait monté la garde, tandis que Pippin et moi avions "emprunté" quelques légumes dans les cultures d'un vieux hobbit grincheux et qui n'était pas prêteur. Mais évidemment, qui voulait dire Merry monter la garde, voulait dire qu'ont s'étaient fait repérés.

— **Merry, si jamais il nous attrape, je te tue ! Hurlais-je**

— **Mais suis nous, au lieu de crier ! **

Courir dans un champ de maïs, n'étais pas de tout repos. Mais quand en plus, un vieux était en train d'essayer de vous transpercer de sa fourche, c'était assez fatiguant.


End file.
